Koishiteru
by Victoria Chrystallis
Summary: He's been waiting for three decades to say that he wants to spend the rest of his life together with her. Will she accept his feelings or reject him again?
1. Chapter 1

Koishiteru  
Pairing: Saya and Solomon  
Alternate Universe  
Genre: Romance, Drama  
All Rights belong Production I.G. and Aniplex.  
Chapter 1 - The Crimson Queen's Return

* * *

It's dark.

She blinked to adjust her vision. There was still nothing after a moment. With fluid grace, she sat up. It's been thirty years, hasn't it?

Her hand crushed a fragile rose stem when she moved. It must have been a beautiful rose during its time—but it had died next to her. The whole bed was surrounded by dead roses, with ribbons tied to each and every one of them. The floor was damp, and its coldness sent her shivering.

She wondered what she'd see beyond the confines of the crypt once she was out. How different would the world be, compared to the world she'd lived in before? Who would be waiting for her? A dry ache burned in her mouth and spread down to her throat. She swayed and her vision blurred. She must feed quickly. But where was the way out of this crypt?

Once she was out, her skin was kissed by a blast of warmer air. Her thin dress did nothing to keep her warm. The moon was out, crescent and bright. The stars were shining down upon her, as if they were happy to see her emerge from the tomb.

Not a soul was around to witness the crimson Queen's return.

Okinawa's economy had improved, she noticed, but there were signs of calamities. Her eyes did not miss the tiny cracks on the pavement. She guessed that it was very late now, that's why she couldn't find a snack. She headed on further to the business district. There are bound to be people there. She could smell them.

"Saya?" a voice asked from behind her, in the shadows. She turned around to see who it was. Her heart was racing out of fear, surprise and excitement. She stood underneath the street light. It was warm underneath its light. She didn't speak. The sound of footsteps heading towards her direction became more pronounced—why hadn't she heard them earlier?

It was a blonde man with impossibly handsome features. Saya had a feeling that she knows this man. She struggled to remember who he is. He wore a smart black suit with a red rose pinned to its breast pocket. He asked her softly, "Do you remember me?"

Her memory failed her. "Who are you?" Her question harbored a hostile undertone.

He took a few more graceful steps towards her. She backed away from him until she hit the street light's post. There was a gentle smile playing on the man's lips, as if something was amusing. "Do not be afraid, my dear. I am not going to hurt you." His words sounded like they were dripping with sweets. His eyes were calm and blue, mesmerizing. He seemed to forget how to blink as he looked at her.

No name still registered in her mind. She could smell his scent. He didn't smell like a human being. He was like her. A vampire…

The pain in her throat caused her to scowl and groan. Her thirst was getting worse by the minute. She must quench it. "I know you're thirsty, my dear." The man whispered, as if he were talking to a lover. "I can help you satisfy your thirst."

Saya's eyes widened as the man pulled her by the hand and ran. He was impossibly fast, but she can keep up. There was a man walking alone in the sidewalk, singing a song lousily. The blonde man slowed down and looked at her, as if waiting for a sign. What sign did he want?

"Does his scent not appeal to you, my dear?" he asked, eyes gleaming.

Saya only stared. He took it as a no, and moved on. The drunken man would have only felt a strong gust of wind as they passed him. "You still haven't answered my question yet." She murmured.

He stopped, and turned to face her. He was still smiling like a schoolboy.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, my dear. I was just so happy that you're finally awake!" he said, grinning. "My name is Solomon."

_Solomon_… the name had a familiar ring to it. But all she had to defend it was the feeling of familiarity. Saya nodded. "Why are you doing this for me, Solomon?" she asked. His heart was beginning to race as well, as if he were nervous.

"Because I've waited for so long to hold your hand in mine, Saya." he explained, taking her hand once more and kissing her knuckles. Saya gasped at the contact. The kisses were all feather light, yet she felt her blood rise to her face.

A group of men, all laughing raucously came around the corner. The peace was broken. Saya's eyes narrowed and the ruby orbs brightened. The men's laughs were soon replaced by terrified screams.

Solomon watched, delighted. Saya was so beautiful, even though she was covered in blood.

The pain is ebbing away. That was all that ran through her mind as she sucked out their blood, their life, to sustain her own. She pulled away from the prey, and saw the man's wide eyes, lifeless and unseeing. The sight tugged at her heartstrings as she let him go, down to the small heap. "I'm sorry," she whispered before wiping her mouth.

Something was wrong, Solomon thought. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Saya? What's wrong?" he asked as he approached her.

She did not answer. Instead, she shook her head and said, "Have I always lived this way, Solomon?" Saya turned her head to face him, her eyes were still bright red. Blood was smeared all over her face, on her dress

Saya's vision dimmed. Solomon caught her in his arms. He looked down at her and said, "No. You were a very peaceful woman. Now that you're sated, I'll take you to your new home, my fair lady."

* * *

Author's Note:

_Hello. Thanks for being inquisitive enough to click on my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed reading chapter one. Um… Hagi will come around soon enough, I promise. _

_I wrote Koishiteru during my vacant time today, with my red pen. My friends thought I was on nerd mode. The term 'koishiteru' is a Japanese way of saying I Love You to the person whom you want to spend forever with. ;) _

_I've always wanted to write a Saya x Solomon fic. And now, here it is!_

_Please review!_

_Thank you very much._

_Victoria Chrystallis_


	2. Chapter 2

Koishiteru

II: First Morning

* * *

"I see you're finally awake." Solomon said, as he stood beside the bed. He had changed out of his suit. Saya looked at him, and then around the room. There was a vase of pink roses on the bedside table. Everything else was white. "How do you feel, Saya?"

She sat up and looked at her palms. There had been blood there before, but now, there wasn't a trace of it anywhere. Distorted fragments of last night's events rushed to her newly conscious mind. Saya frowned. Her companion did not utter a sound, he only watched her. The faces of those men she'd killed. Her conscience gnawed her. Frightened, unseeing, helpless men…

"Saya? What's wrong?" Solomon asked suddenly. He placed his hand on her shaking shoulder. "Saya?" The thick concern in his voice brought her back to the present. She looked at him again and whispered hoarsely, "_What have I done_?"

Solomon's handsome features softened with concern as he sat down beside her. His azure eyes seemed to tell her that he felt sorry for her. But why? He patted her shoulder and pulled her towards him, but she pushed him away and ran to the adjacent door.

She had apparently run into a closet.

"Saya?" Solomon called from the other side. The closet door wasn't locked, but he didn't enter anyway. "May I come in?"

Saya sat down behind a stack of shoe boxes, and hugged her knees. Solomon knocked on the closet door once more and decided to step away, to give her space. That was pretty nice of him, she thought as her eyes began to water. Why didn't he stop her last night? A tear rolled down her cheek as her eyes wandered around the vast closet. It seemed to her that Solomon had been preparing for her arrival, since the whole closet contained articles for ladies. Or… maybe she was just staying in another woman's room, possibly his wife's?

Why was Solomon being so nice to her?

Why wasn't he terrified of her, after he had witnessed last night?

Why did he look happy when she killed those poor souls?

Her mind was being flooded with _why_s. She had so many questions, but she didn't know whether she should ask Solomon for the answers.

"Are you okay now?" Solomon asked, after a while. He rapped the closet door again, and opened it a moment later. He turned on the lights and the brightness of it almost blinded Saya. He bent down and tilted her chin up, saying, "Answer me, Saya."

She remained silent for a minute, studying his dazzling features. There was nothing but pure concern etched on every inch of his face. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she finally said. "Last night… how did you find me? Why do you know me?"

With all her questions, she expected him to frown and get mad, but he only gave her a small smile. "Must you really trouble yourself with those questions, my dear?" Solomon sighed and helped her to her feet. Saya closed her eyes and frowned. She wanted answers.

"Answer my questions," she whispered as she threw him a glare. That didn't make him flinch either. What is wrong with this man? Doesn't he know how to be surprised? Is he hiding something?

Solomon took a step closer to her and said, "Alright. I will. Don't be mad, please. Follow me. A closet is not a very appropriate place to discuss matters like this." Offering her his hand, he added, "And I am sure that you are hungry. I've prepared breakfast."

_Hungry. Yes, she is hungry for answers. _

Saya hesitated, wondering what he meant by that. "You're not going to make me kill people anymore, right?" A mere chuckle escaped Solomon's lips. "Are you still craving for human blood then, my Queen?" She glared at him and shook her head. "No. Lead the way." She did not take his hand. Solomon stole glances at her as they walked out the room. Her reactions to the house's decorations were amusing. "Stop," she said quietly, as she stared at a painting that was placed at the staircase. "Who is this?" she asked.

The painting she was questioning was of her deceased sister, Diva. Solomon swallowed the sudden blockage in his throat and said, "She looks a lot like you, doesn't she?" Saya nodded and looked at him, her eyes burning with curiosity. "That is your sister, Diva. Don't you remember her too?"

The lady shook her head and they continued walking down the stairs. She thought that the woman is his wife. She was, after all, dressed in white.

"Where is my sister?" she asked again once they had reached the last step. Solomon bowed his head and answered, "You shall remember as time passes. Come, follow me."

Saya walked beside him, smelling the faint scent of food. No, he wasn't going to serve her humans again. Her stomach told her to hurry up. She studied the way Solomon walked—lithe and graceful. He's definitely married, she thought. No human female would be able to resist his charm. Solomon's home was like a castle, in size and in style. Gold fixtures were placed everywhere. Everything looked pretty old.

"Do you live here all alone?" she asked.

He looked at her and nodded. "Yes. I prefer my own company most of the time."

"It must get very lonely sometimes," she said, "don't you have companions?"

He placed the tip of his finger on her lips and said, "It's not sad anymore, because you're here." Solomon gave her a smile and opened the double doors. They had arrived at the dining room, and the table was loaded with a _lot _of food. "Bon a petit, Saya."

Saya sat opposite Solomon, with her plate half-full and eagerness mounting. Neither of them spoke as they ate. But, she noticed that Solomon did not a lot, he only took interest in his drink and in her. When he was going to start talking, Saya did not know. She popped another tasty morsel in her mouth. He chuckled under his breath then said, "I could watch you eat all day, but I believe we have another agenda. Are you satisfied?" Saya nodded and they left the dining room without further a-do.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Outside. I figured a little sunshine would be good for you. I'm positive you'll like the garden." Solomon answered, with a glimmer of a smile playing in his lips.

Saya looked ahead and said nothing. Silence lingered above their heads and only the staccato sound of Solomon's shoes were heard.

The garden had thick hedges of red and pink roses in full bloom. A gazebo stood at the very center of the landscape. Human-like sculptures served as its pillars and vines with tiny yellow flowers grew around their waists. There also tall trees and a pond. Saya gaped. Solomon closed her open mouth with a single finger, mumbling, "Bees might fly in."

"It's beautiful." Saya told him.

Solomon nodded and led her towards the gazebo. The sculpture-pillars were eerily realistic, Saya thought as they entered. "Sit down," he told her, "and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Author's Note:

Let me leave you here, wondering what he's going to tell her. Will he tell her the whole truth or will her fabricate the past? Stay tuned for Chapter Three!

Have you noticed the cover of Koishiteru? Did it bring you here?

Please leave behind a review telling me that the pace is too slow, haha. Reviews are like cookies, and I'm the cookie monster.

Victoria Chrystallis


	3. Chapter 3

III: Answers

* * *

Saya threw herself onto the bed, thinking. Her heart was racing and her mind tried to process what Solomon had told her that morning. The ceiling had been painted in old rose pink and a chandelier hung above from it.

* * *

"You and I… we are the last of our kind, Saya. We must create a new generation for our race to continue in this world." Solomon said, as he picked a flower from the vines. The bright sunlight made his blonde hair look like a halo. "I've been waiting for you to wake up from your slumber. It's been three decades." Saya looked down at the gravel that crunched underneath her feet.

"You and me?" she repeated. "I…"

Solomon kneeled down and tucked the blossom behind her ear. "I'm not telling you that we need to do things in a hurry, my dear Saya. Remember that I am only giving you the answers to your questions." His finger trailed down from her cheek to the base of her throat. The feather light touch sent shivers down her spine, her blood rising to her face. He smiled and took a deep breath. "One day…someday, we will."

A hollow thud fell upon her chest then, when he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She's still not used to the things he's doing to her.

"What do you mean by us being the last of our kind?" Saya asked. "Where's my sister?"

His hair shielded his eyes from her, and there was no answer for a while. "Your sister… she's not the one for me…"

"You're not answering my question. Where is my sister?"

Solomon stood up and turned his back on her. "She's not here anymore. She died."

"Died?" Saya couldn't believe her ears. "How… why? When?"

There was an apologetic smile etched on his features when he faced her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't there when it happened." Saya saw something flash in his eyes, a gleam, perhaps, but she wasn't sure. Maybe it was just the sun. "The Chiropterans have almost been completely wiped out thirty years ago, because of… a disease."

"A disease?" Saya looked up at Solomon, brows knit together. A disease had killed her sister? "Why… weren't we killed too?"

He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "I don't know how we were spared, honey. Maybe we're just the lucky ones, you know?" Solomon gave her a small smile. He squeezed her hand and sighed. The sunlight made him look so handsome, so pale.

How did she look in his eyes? Saya wondered. "Chiropterans… is that what we are?"

Solomon nodded. "We are special beings. We are above the humans. Our physical strength and senses are far more developed than theirs."

Saya nodded, and swung her feet like a child. "Tell me how I was like before, Solomon. I want to know."

There a long pause between them. A colorful little thing flew in front of them and settled on one of the tiny flowers. Saya couldn't take her eyes off it. She wanted to ask him what the creature was, but she was too shy to break the silence. Suddenly, he told her what it was. "That thing is called a butterfly. It's pretty, isn't it?"

She nodded.

Isn't he going to tell her anything about herself?

All of a sudden, a foreign voice rang out, breaking the silence. "Solomon? Where are you?" the voice belonged to a man. Saya looked at Solomon, whose serene face had changed into an annoyed face. She would have laughed.

"Who is that?" she asked. It seemed that all she seemed to do was ask him. She didn't really have a choice. Solomon stood up and offered her his hand, which she took this time.

A man wearing a stark white suit emerged from the house. He had ash-mauve hair and he appeared to be chewing something. The moment his eyes landed on Saya, he appeared to freeze. It took him a moment to regain his composure. "Ah, zer you are. And who iz this?"

Solomon squeezed her hand reassuringly. There was a bright smile on his face. "Van, this is Saya. Saya, this is my business partner, Van Argiano."

The man named Van took a step forward attempted to kiss both her cheeks. Solomon raised his arm and placed his hand firmly on Van's shoulder. "There is no need for that, Van." There was a warning tone lacing his calm words.

Van's eyes narrowed and said, "Yes, yes, of course. Now, Mr. Goldsmith, I think we have to discuss a few important matters." Solomon nodded solemnly, and then said, "I will just escort Saya back to her room then we will deal with whatever it is that you want to talk about."

"Donner le feu vert." Van said, taking a step back to let them pass.

They walked in silence. Solomon was looking ahead, as if he were lost in his own thoughts. Saya wondered what he could be thinking. The staccato beats of his shoes comforted her a little.

"I will be leaving you for a short while," he finally said as they reached her room's door.

"Leaving?" she asked, looking at him with puzzled eyes. "Where… where are you going?" Something tugged at her heart –what could it be? Fear? Her hand shot forward and tugged his sleeve. "Solomon, where are you going?"

A gentle smile crept on his lips and his eyes seemed to dance with humor. "I will return when the night falls, I promise. Do not worry, dear Saya." Solomon whispered, cupping her face in his large hands gently. "I have hired personal attendants for you. They will take care of you while I am away." His lips touched her forehead. It lingered there for a few seconds. "There…" Solomon whispered. "that's my seal of protection for you. Nobody can hurt you because of that kiss."

"…Kiss?" So that is what it is called.

"You are free to go around the house." He told her. "When your attendants are with you, of course… I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Well… it is dark now, so… where is he? Saya sighed. She didn't really leave her room, even though the people he'd hired to accompany her arrived and asked her if she wanted to do anything. She turned them down and told them to leave her alone. She could hear their heartbeats in the next room. Her fist curled into a fist, and she continued waiting. The silly human women talked among themselves. They wondered who she was, and why did Solomon treated her so specially. Saya also wondered, but she already had her answers.

Saya closed her eyes, and listened to her servants' steady heartbeats.

"Saya?"

She opened her eyes and blinked. Solomon was standing beside her bed once again. He looked tired. "I've… been waiting for your return." Saya told him as she sat up. He smiled apologetically. "I am terribly sorry, my dear, I thought that my work would not take so long. Your attendants said you stayed inside your room all day." Solomon sat down beside her and chuckled softly. "They were bored out of their minds, Saya. What did you do in here?"

"Hnn…nothing, really." Saya answered, hugging her knees.

Solomon tucked a loose stand of hair behind her hair. "I am sure that you are hungry. You didn't even call for them to bring you anything to eat. Will you join me for dinner then?"

"Okay." Solomon seemed to know her well. _Her stomach's been begging for her to send something down there for hours already._

"What is work exactly?" Saya asked as she stabbed the piece of meat Solomon had called 'steak' with her cutlery. She should eat it with her bare hands! But Solomon was eating so neatly it would be embarrassing. He looked up and saw how badly she was doing with her food. Solomon stood up, plate in hand and sat beside her. He took both her hands and said, "Work is… something I have to do to pass time," he explained. "It's all I've been doing as I waiting for you." He guided her how to properly cut her steak. "It's a very time consuming thing… ah, do you know how to cut the steak now?"

Saya blushed and nodded. "Why is it time consuming?"

"Because humans like to do things slowly." Solomon answered, effortlessly cutting his steak. "Everything has to go through a process. Time is nothing for me, but humans are really slow and now that you are here, they are wasting my time."

She concentrated on the steak.

Solomon chuckled.

"Your hair's getting in the way of things." Solomon said, tucking another stray strand behind her ear. "Do you want to cut it shorter?"

Saya played with her successful slice as she considered. Her hair was so long that it reached the small of her back. She stared at her messy plate. Shorter hair? "Would I look beautiful with shorter hair?" she asked. "Did I have short hair before?"

"Yes, you did." Solomon set his cutlery aside and added, "Are you finished?"

She nodded and left the room. Solomon did not lead her back upstairs, instead, they walked past the living room and into a spacious room. There was nothing in the room but a big, black object. "What is that?"

"That, my dear," Solomon said smoothly, "is a piano. Shall I play for you?"

"Alright."

He walked towards the seat and gestured her to sit beside him. After lifting the cover, Solomon started to play. Light, sweet notes emanated from the piano with every key his fingers hit. Saya watched his fingers dance gracefully across the piano's keys. Solomon looked so engrossed with the melody, that he did not notice Saya stealing a glance at him. Yes, this man… Chiropteran man… he's a very wonderful person.

At the final note, Saya smiled and said, "That was nice. Thank you."

He returned the smile and closed the lid. "I have to go and finish some things. Shall I take you to your room now?"

Saya nodded. "Okay."

As the night deepened, Saya lay awake. She could still hear his music playing in her mind as she closed her eyes. It was such a sweet lullaby. Sitting up and finally deciding against sleep, Saya wondered if Solomon had already finished whatever he needed to attend to. Her hand shot up her temple and she touched the spot he'd placed a kiss on. She collapsed down to her bed again and squeezed her eyes shut. She needs to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ah… there you go. I wonder if I did it right. I don't really know if Solomon really plays an instrument (or maybe I've only forgotten). You know, updates are posted faster when there are reviews. So please do not forget to leave a review!

It's been raining nonstop in my place in the world for almost a week now. I miss the sun.

Victoria


	4. Chapter 4

IV: Flying Away from Home

* * *

Solomon was standing beside her bed when Saya woke up. He was not wearing his usual black coat and slacks. Saya sat up and rubbed the lingering sleep away from her eyes. "Good morning Saya," he said, finally smiling. "Did you sleep well?" His hair looked like a golden halo, simply put, he looked divine.

"Mm, yes, thanks. Um… Solomon… aren't you going to work today?" she said, knitting her brows together. Saya never did wake up early enough to join Solomon for breakfast. He's usually already at work when she wakes up.

A thoughtful smile crept on his mouth. "Ah… no, I'm not. I've been thinking… you've been inside the house for almost two months now. I think it's time that we go out."

"Go out? Go out where?"

Solomon sat beside her and took her hand. "I'm going to show you around the city, then maybe we can go shopping or something. Aren't you bored here?" His blue eyes glimmered, as if they were holding a promise.

She shook her head. "Not really. How could I ever get bored with all my lessons?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips then he patted her head gently. He was always so gentle towards her. Solomon treated her so well, so carefully –as if she were fragile and precious. Well… maybe, just maybe, she is. But Saya still couldn't make herself believe that she was.

"Come, breakfast is ready already so…" Solomon rose from the bed and offered her his hand. Saya took it and they headed to the dining room. As they were walking in the hallway, he told her to get ready right after breakfast.

When Saya returned to her room, there was a red sundress lying on top of her bed. "Master Solomon has picked this dress specifically for today's affair," the attendant told her. Saya nodded and let them prepare her for her day out.

* * *

He was leaning on his red convertible when she came out of the mansion. It took her a moment before she could speak, let alone take another step towards him. His pensive face was so mesmerizing. But it was Solomon that broke the moment's spell with his boyish grin and shiny eyes. "Don't you look like a darling?" he said softly, taking in Saya's image in a red dress and kitten heels. Saya blushed when she was only a few more steps away from him.

She could smell his cologne. It was intoxicating.

With fluid grace, Solomon opened the passenger door and Saya slid in. His car seats were all leather. The leather seat made her skin stick to it. Solomon was sitting beside her in a moment. The next second he was buckling her seatbelt. "Why are you…um, tying me down?" Saya asked as she watched him.

"It'll save your life," Solomon answered.

_Save my life_…? Saya wondered. Why? Did Solomon think that she might go ballistic when she sees other human beings?

"No, Saya, I didn't strap you in because I thought you'd kill people while we're driving. It's a safety precaution. I'll be driving fast, you see."

A sigh of relief escaped Saya's lips.

He sure wasn't lying when he said he'd be driving fast. The wind was whipping her hair violently and she couldn't really see anything but green and blue blurs. But she could smell the rusty…salty water. The sun kissed her skin deliciously. People turned their heads and stared with open mouths.

"Where exactly are we going, Solomon?" Saya asked.

Solomon finally slowed down, in front of another car. A black car stopped right behind them too. "I'm sorry I can't show you around here in Okinawa, Saya. We're heading to the airport immediately, you see. I'll let your attendants accompany you some other time. Okay?" he told her.

"Okay," she whispered. "But why are we stopping?"

"We have to abide by the rules, sweetie. Red means stop."

"Hey! Look at that sweet car over there!" a strange, unfamiliar male's voice called out. "Isn't that a GranCabrio Sport?"

Appreciative murmurs surfaced and Saya suddenly felt uncomfortable. The people were studying the car –not them. Well… maybe she could cut Solomon some slack, the girls were all staring at him then glaring at her. Finally, the color red faded and they were moving away.

"This is Naha Airport, Saya." Solomon said as they headed to the parking lot. The airport was huge –and there were a lot of hurrying people moving about. Saya wondered where they were all going and if she would get lost. "Our plane's waiting, so we have to hurry, okay?" Solomon added as he pulled the key out.

"Are we leaving your car?" Saya asked.

"Yes." He answered. "Don't worry my dear. The airport's security will be watching over it for us while we're in Tokyo."

"Oh."

The next thirty minutes were a blur of customs, scans and lines for Saya. It was so unusual, but Solomon seemed to make everything go faster, as if his mere presence caused the airport employees to hurry. Solomon took her hand and led her away from the crowd.

"Where are we going, Solomon?"

"We're boarding the plane, of course."

"But why are we the only ones…?"

"Because we're riding my private plane, Saya."

"Oh!" Saya gasped. "What don't you own?" she asked quietly. He seemed to own everything.

"Your heart," Solomon whispered back, squeezing her hand gently.

Ba-thump!

A man with a clean shaved face and all-white uniform and a beautiful woman were waiting for them at the door, with smiles on their faces. "Welcome, mister Goldsmith." The man said, stretching out his hand. Solomon shook it. "Captain Ogawa. Miss Ara. This is my guest, Saya."

"Hello Saya."

Saya stared at the woman's pearly white teeth and smiled meekly.

"I'm sorry. She's a bit shy." Solomon apologized as they were led in. The Ara woman looked at Saya with sharp eyes. It was as if Ara was mad at Saya for some reason. Ara led them to their seats and asked if there was anything they wanted –water, food, a blanket?

Solomon asked for two glasses of wine. When Ara had gone off to fetch them their drinks, Solomon looked at Saya and said, "I do hope you don't get sick."

"What do you mean?"

Before Solomon could speak, Saya felt movement from underneath, and the pilot announced that they had to fasten their seatbelts. "I'll do it for you, dear." Solomon whispered, quickly fastening Saya's straps and then doing his own within a second. He took her hand as they lifted off. Saya's guts felt like they had sunk. She gripped her arm rests.

"It will be all over soon, Saya." Solomon whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut. Saya could hear his soft chuckle… then Ara's voice, asking him what year he would like. Solomon answered quietly, swiftly. Nothing registered in Saya's mind that moment, she was too busy taking in the sensations. There was a gentle pat on her head and she opened one eye. Solomon was grinning at her.

"I would recommend that you take a quick nap after drinking wine, Saya. We're going to have a long day in Tokyo."

Saya nodded and reached for her wine glass. The bittersweet taste of the wine seemed to comfort her.

* * *

Author's Note:

Haaaaaaaaaaa~ _finally. _I know this chap is highly uneventful, haha. Sorry for that. I've been preoccupied with school so I couldn't really find time to come up with an update. Anyowls, haha, I hope you enjoyed reading (even if it was just a little bit!) and that you are satisfied enough to leave a review. -Victoria Chrystallis


End file.
